


standstill

by wshxn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: ‘i’m fine where i am right now,’ mayuzumi mumbles, half-asleep, but very much aware of how akashi’s touch lingers in the curves of his jaw, his lips ghosting in the shell of his ear. mayuzumi sighs contentedly. ‘perfectly fine.’





	standstill

akashi’s watch reads half past two of a quiet april morning as the train travels down its tracks in its usual totter. 

mayuzumi is pressed to his side, their arms touching, and it is an exhausted sigh after that the taller man decides to curl himself to rest a head in the crook of akashi’s neck. they are almost without company; the low rumble of the engine lulls the old man at the other end of the cart to sleep.

‘should i have asked a chauffeur to take us home, mayuzumi-san?’

mayuzumi shakes his head weakly. ‘otherwise i wouldn’t get you all to myself like this.’ he takes akashi’s hand in his, treading their fingers together before bringing akashi’s knuckles to his lips in a gentle caress. ‘ _ your highness _ .’

akashi’s smile is sly, amused. ‘how charming.’ 

‘aren’t i, though?’ mayuzumi questions, a playful tone in his voice. akashi raises his eyebrows challengingly. ‘might i remind you that  _ i _ charmed your pants off.  _ literally _ .’

‘this is not how i imagined our conversation to go this morning.’

‘it isn’t?’ for a moment, akashi loses his composure as he bursts into genuine laughter. mayuzumi gapes at him, heart skipping beats at the apparent flush on akashi’s cheeks, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. the old man doesn’t wake from his dreaming, but akashi’s laugh had stirred something in mayuzumi—he  _ missed _ this, really,  _ truly _ , yet he opts not to say a word and instead holds akashi’s hand a little tighter.

‘tell me about your trip,’ akashi beckons in the silence that ensued, looking down at the gray-haired man who looks moments away from slumber. the strands of mayuzumi’s hair tickles his cheek, and the domesticity makes akashi smile through the hush. ‘i want to hear all about it.’

mayuzumi tells him about the commentaries that took most of his time, his supervisor who almost wept through the deadlines, and the cocktail party to bid him and the other interns farewell. he tells akashi about the people he met both young and old, the lush green shades of a mid-afternoon in central park, the hubbub of masses fighting through the morning rush with coffee too stale and cold to be enjoyed. ‘you would’ve hated it.’

he breathes in akashi’s calm and his scent that is soothing and almost nostalgic. it reminded mayuzumi of their first winter, of falling into each other like the descent of cherry blossoms in spring. akashi’s eyelids grow heavy with every minute that ticked idly by. ‘is that right?’ 

mayuzumi snorts without malice, eyes closed and very much comfortable. ‘you wouldn’t survive a day. it’s much too chaotic, as opposed to kyoto.’

‘but i would put up with it because there is nowhere else you would rather be.’

‘hmm, that’s not true.’

akashi almost struggles to blink himself awake. ‘oh?’

‘i’m fine where i am right now,’ mayuzumi mumbles, half-asleep, but very much aware of how akashi’s touch lingers in the curves of his jaw, his lips ghosting in the shell of his ear. mayuzumi sighs contentedly. ‘perfectly fine.’

he longed for this more than he would like to admit. there were too many nights without the warmth of akashi seeping through his bones, and it left him utterly distraught and  _ wanting _ . the video calls were barely enough to dissipate the uneasy knot in his stomach as the days went by. 

‘right.’ akashi chuckles lowly, revelling in the rarity of mayuzumi being endearingly honest and true in his state of fatigue. ‘welcome back, mayuzumi-san.’

mayuzumi hums an approval on akashi’s collarbone, a featherlight kiss on warm skin. ‘i’m home.’

**Author's Note:**

> SO IDK WHEN MAYUAKA DAY REALLY IS. i've seen fans say it's today, but some claim it's on may 5th. I SAY IT'S BOTH. :'D this also just means i ought to publish another fic in may. yay? :')


End file.
